


Unpleasant Discoveries

by Tammaiya



Series: Unpleasant Discoveries [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crack, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru finds out something about the nine years where he didn't see Seishirou. He's not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Discoveries

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru growled dangerously. " _EXPLAIN_."  
  
Seishirou shrugged nonchalantly. "Explain what?" he asked, innocent tone belied by his mocking smirk.  
  
Subaru spluttered incoherently for several minutes, clenching his fists spasmodically as he tried to calm down. "What do you _think_? Explain this!"  
  
"Now, now, Subaru-kun, it's not nice to refer to people like that."  
  
Subaru felt disgustingly guilty for all of five seconds before the child blinked at him with those horribly familiar golden eyes and the anger came flooding back. "I don't care! Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to find out from someone else?"  
  
Seishirou considered this carefully. It was amusing to see Subaru getting so frustrated, but he wasn't sure he actually wanted the Sumeragi to carry out on the threat. It'd probably be a better idea if Subaru were to hear it from him personally, really. If he wanted any remaining chance of persuading Subaru to sleep with him, anyway.  
  
"Well, if you insist. She's my daughter."  
  
"Daughter," Subaru repeated slowly. "She's your _daughter_. And since when, may I ask, do you have a daughter?"  
  
Seishirou looked at his daughter. "How old are you?"  
  
"Fwee," she answered promptly, vaguely annoyed by the conversation going on over her head and seriously considering biting the mean stranger who was yelling at her daddy.  
  
"Three years ago," Seishirou said helpfully, just in case Subaru didn't speak toddler.  
  
"And why wasn't I told about this?" Subaru demanded. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Subaru-kun, we hadn't seen each other for five years or so at the time," Seishirou pointed out reasonably.  
  
"You could have mentioned it earlier! You've had _months_ to tell me! You probably never would have if I hadn't happened to see you with her!"  
  
"You can't blame me for that. For one thing, it's never come up--"  
  
"Oh, so in future I should ask if you've had any children recently, then?" Subaru interrupted sarcastically, anger turning him rather sullen.  
  
Seishirou ignored him. "… and for another, I didn't even know about her until today."  
  
Subaru opened his mouth and promptly shut it with a click as what Seishirou had just said sank in. He blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"Her mother dumped her on me and said if I didn't start sharing some of the parenting-- and paying child support-- she'd cause some severe damage to my person. Sakurazukamori or not," Seishirou continued. "I'm surprised you haven't seen her before, actually."  
  
"Why?" Subaru said faintly, noting distantly that the mother knew who Seishirou was. "Why would I have?"  
  
"You _do_ work with her mother. I assumed you must have seen the child at least once."  
  
Subaru froze. "Work…?"  
  
Seishirou smirked again. "Can't you see the resemblance?"  
  
Subaru stared at the little girl, disturbed to find that she was glaring at him malevolently with Seishirou's eyes. It looked quite incongruous with the cute feminine hairstyle of pretty red curls, and Subaru found himself with a bizarre mental image of Seishirou with the same hairstyle.  
  
Red curls… wait…  
  
"… You have _got_ to be joking."  
  
Seishirou just raised an eyebrow, giving Subaru a rather patronising look. Subaru was experiencing a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and was about to ask when the door to the apartment opened.  
  
"Look, Sakurazuka, I just came back to check on Kelly-- oh, hi, Subaru-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Karen-san?" Subaru exclaimed. " _You're_ the mother of Seishirou-san's child?"  
  
Karen laughed wryly. "Yes, that explains why _I'm_ here, but not why _you're_ here."  
  
"He's having a jealous fit," Seishirou explained in a bored fashion, wondering if he would have to fight after all. Pity, his plans to seduce Subaru would have to wait for another day.  
  
"Excuse me?" Karen asked.  
  
"I am not jealous!" Subaru snapped, colour rising in his cheeks. Seishirou wondered if it was from embarrassment or fury.  
  
"Really? Then why are you acting like a child having a temper tantrum?" Seishirou replied, faking curiosity. "I thought you must have had a reason."  
  
Subaru found he was unable to respond to that, blush deepening as he stared down at the floor. "… Shut up."  
  
Karen looked from one to the other, smile widening as she finally realised what this mysterious past between Subaru and the Sakurazukamori must have been. "Oh, is that the way it is, then? Sorry to encroach on your territory then, Subaru-san-- I'll take Kelly and leave the two of you alone, mm?"  
  
Subaru's head jerked up, panic flooding him like ice water. "What? No! You've got the wrong idea, it's not--"  
  
"Most appreciated," Seishirou broke in smoothly. "I'll send Subaru back to you Seals sometime later. Or maybe I won't."  
  
"Hey, wait--"  
  
"Have fun!" Karen told them cheerfully, picking Kelly up and sweeping out the front door.  
  
"Karen-san, wait--"  
  
"Now where were we?"  
  
"Nowhere!" Subaru exclaimed, backing up into the wall as Seishirou came closer. "I was just leaving. Seishirou-san, what are you--"  
  
Karen, who was outside the door listening, smiled in slightly evil satisfaction as she heard a thump and a surprised "mmph!" that probably indicated Subaru had been broken off with a kiss. Stroking her daughter's hair, she laughed softly.  
  
"Perfect," she murmured. "Let's go, darling."  
  
Kelly struggled slightly. "What's the mean man doing to daddy?" she demanded, a scowl darkening her face.  
  
Karen sniggered, carrying her daughter down the stairs. "I think you mean what is daddy doing to Subaru-san," she corrected, amusement tinging her tone. "I'll wager we won't be seeing Subaru-san for quite a few hours."  
  
"Good," Kelly muttered rebelliously. "I don't like him."  
  
"Oh, hush," Karen scolded gently, and they walked out onto the street.  
  
~  
  
Subaru returned about four hours later looked dazed and dishevelled, blushing every time someone so much as looked at him. Kamui was almost frantic with worry ("what happened, Subaru, are you okay, where were you--"), and most of the other Seals were concerned, but Subaru really didn't like the knowing smirk Karen was giving him.  
  
"Have a nice time?" she asked slyly.  
  
Subaru choked on his water, turning fuchsia and desperately trying to ignore the curious and vaguely suspicious look Kamui was giving him. "Where's Kelly?" he countered weakly, deliberately not answering the question. It was probably rhetorical anyway.  
  
"With Imonoyama-san," Karen said sweetly, and that explained why he hadn't seen the little girl before now. "I must admit, I'm surprised to see you back already, Subaru-san."  
  
Subaru looked away shiftily. "Actually…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-just-came-to-pack-some-things," Subaru said in a rush, gaze fixed steadfastly at the floor. The carpet was really quite fascinating, he'd discovered, all blue and swirly and… carpet-y. Kamui was giving him a wide-eyed rabbit look.  
  
"Reeeeeeally," Karen purred, smile growing. "In that case, don't let me keep you. Have a nice evening, kiddo."  
  
Nodding out of politeness, Subaru quickly fled the room to grab his bag and escape as soon as possible. Kamui immediately jumped up and followed him out of the room, and through the open door Karen could hear him asking plaintively where Subaru was going.  
  
Subaru mumbled something incoherent, but Karen figured that Kamui must have heard when the younger boy screeched, "You're going to _WHAT_?"  
  
"Stay with Seishirou-san," Subaru repeated louder, and there was a crash in the kitchen as Sorata dropped the plate he'd been holding.  
  
Subaru took the opportunity to escape, bag in tow, and Karen cheered silently.  
  
Maybe she should have told Seishirou about Kelly sooner? It could possibly have saved Subaru quite a bit of grief over the last few months. Then again, things had worked out rather acceptably, in her mind.  
  
Well, once Kamui stopped having hysterics, anyway.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"It's a pity you can't have children, Subaru-kun."  
  
"Seishirou-san, I suggest that unless you would like me to leave, you shut up. _Now_."  
  
Silence.  
  
"… I can't believe that actually worked."  
  
"You wouldn't really do that, would you?"  
  
"Would you like to find-- ooh, do that again…"


End file.
